User blog:3krok/List of Timeleapt Characters
Timeleapt Takeshi Koizumi Choi Yeo Kobo Haruno Trevor Willis Fujiwara Sotomura Satoru Heiken Yuki Koizumi SeungRi Kwon Quo Timeleapt 2nd Kousuke Nagata An aspiring photographer who attends the same school Takeshi and his friends did, who are now in a higher year, though still attending. Kousuke is a big fan of the stories of the Timeleapt and insists that they are real, to his best friend Suezo's disbelief. When he meets Takeshi excitedly, he starts to follow Takeshi around to learn more about the Timeleapt and, being a photographer, give photographic proof to his cynical friend Suego. In doing so, he accidentally gets in the way with a fight between some of the original Timeleapt and a "Neo-Blackened", the result of the original battle that took place under a year ago. In the reaction from the energy, Kousuke recieves a strange and small machine that can combine the Arcane energies of the Celestial Time Stones, which would later be called an Arcane Loader. Kousuke's Arcane Loader is Purple. He is easily excited and awkward, he calls everyone in a higher year "Senpai". Kousuke has two siblings, both of which are adopted. Suezo Kondo The sarcastic and cynical best friend of Kousuke. He is a big fan of folklore and sci-fi, but doesn't believe Kousuke about anything to do with the Timeleapt. Suezo is anti-social particularly towards his family. Whom he dislikes greatly, even once saying he'd replace them for a group of large pirates, he himself also wants to be a pirate, having "watched all the movies and read all about them". After being coerced into following Kousuke in an escapade with Kousuke and his new friend Syen, he starts to become more interested in Arcanes and leaping into the Timeless Zone, which had been done by Kousuke and Syen several times before. Later, in a battle which put not only the original Timeleapt, but Kousuke, Kyoichi Takishita, and Syen out for the count, Suezo shows an act of bravery and is chosen by the Timeless Zone to gain an Arcane Loader. His Arcane Loader is a crimson red. Syen Katsumata An energetic girl from an all-girl school, though she is serious when she needs to be. She is first seen when she breaks up a fight between two Arcane Loader users; Kousuke Nagata and Kyoichi Takishita, showing her serious attitude, soon, she appeared again during a distressful fight with a Neo-Blackened creature. Not much is known about her personal life other than the fact that she attends an all-girl school and is somewhat richer than the rest of the cast, however, she is mostly lonely when by herself or at home, and often secludes herself when she must stay home. Syen wants to travel the rest of the continent and become a pop-sensation. She has a beautiful singing voice as pointed out by her teammates. Her Arcane Loader is blue. Kyoichi Takishita The mysterious boy whom first appeared randomly challenging Kousuke Nagata to a battle between Arcane Loaders, he is very rude and shady at first, but later begins to open up to the rest of the characters after reluctantly forming a team with the other Loaders. He doesn't like to tell much about himself but was raised by a poor, somewhat abused family and often finds himself in fueds with alley gangs, using his Arcane Loader, he protects his family from death at his own risk. Strangely, he seems to loathe Kousuke more than any of the other Timeleapt. His Arcane Loader is Black. Chiaki Satonaka Alongside Kousuke, Chiaki is a member of a few of Amaranthine's Sports Teams. He's rather snarky, and competitive, though because of such, he sees Kousuke as a friendly rival. For some reasons, Chiaki seems to dislike Suezo, but seems to bloat that personality when they're both around Kousuke. He lives at home alone, as his parents are travelling the world, but is never usually home since he can't stay still for too long at a time. In a meeting with Kousuke and Suezo that ends in both having to use their Arcane Loaders to battle a Neo-Blackened, Chiaki recieves an Arcane Loader for his intervention. His Arcane Loader is Green. Airu Nagata Yatsuhiro Kouda Specials Original Cornetto Specials 2nd Category:Blog posts